Chapter 1: The Road Is Too Dangerous
The valley of Imladris sat quiet and largely unperturbed. Its beauty was clear from the faint lights of the Houses of Elrond. The gates were open, and inside was a modest courtyard in which stood a number of elves. Through the open gates stepped a silver-haired elf carrying a sack on his back and an elaborate spear in his hand. He regarded the walls and the buildings he remembered from his time spent working in the forge there. He regarded the elf closest to him in the entrance courtyard and smiled. "Mae govannen, Gaerdir." "Lindir. It is good to return here." The elf grinned. "What brings you back here?" "Andaluiven." Gaerdir's expression became more serious, and was greeted by a knowing look from Lindir. "I see." Lindir waved his hand and an elf approached them. "Celomír will lead you." The two exchanged pleasantries as Gaerdir was led up over a small bridge and climbed some stairs to find a circular chamber that overlooked the wondrous valley. In the chamber was a circular table with three distinct seats on the left and more seats on the right. He was motioned to sit on the right and to put his belongings down, and he did so. He remembered looking at the familiar bridge many years ago when he studied with Dringol, the forge-master of Rivendell. He remembered the power he felt, but he did not know why the powerful figures he felt were there. Now, he felt a different power in Rivendell. A much darker power. A power that frightened him. He also felt the strong but familiar powers he felt before. At the gates, a well-built man of a darker hue of skin than those of the pale elves stepped through. He was dressed for the icy cold that his people were used to, in furs and leather, with a club of bone and an ulu at his sides and a harpoon on his back. "Welcome, friend." Lindir approached him. "Andaluiven" was his response. Lindir raised his eyebrows and nodded, motioning to another elf. "This is Húron. He will take you to where you need to be." As the Lossoth man was led through the beautiful architecture and paths of Rivendell by this elf, he nevertheless remained wary and slightly ill-at-ease. He was far from home, and he had not met many outside his own people. In truth, he could barely speak or understand what the elf that greeted him had said if he did not look at his physicality. He was led to the chamber and chose to sit on the furthest chair on the right away from Gaerdir, wary of the elf. Gaerdir had never seen a man like this before and welcomed him by introducing himself. "Suka" was the only thing he said and the two sat in awkward silence. Through the fortified gates, a man with dirty-blonde hair and beard arrived. He carried a longsword and shield of Rohirric make, and looked weary from his travels. Lindir was pressed for information but revealed nothing until the word "Andaluiven" exited the traveller's lips. "Rochirion," Lindir smiled. "Escort him." Tired from his journey and aching for a good place to rest, he was led to the chamber and sat next to the elf who was there. He had been too tired to notice the beauty of his surroundings, or that he was in the unusual company of elves. Gaerdir once again greeted and was met with "I am Ferwyn, son of Thorwyn, of the village of Forthbrond near the Gap of Rohan." Gaerdir seemed delighted at possible conversation, even though the Rohirrim was only desiring rest at the moment. Another figure passed through the gates, a woman dressed in dark clothes that were appropriate for the wilderness of the North. She carried a longbow and quiver on her back and a shortsword and a dagger at her sides. Under her hood was hair as red as flame. Lindir once again approached, and was once again met with "Andaluiven". "Greetings, Dúnedain. Rainor will show you the way." It had been a long time indeed since she had been in Rivendell, she struggled to remember her bearings of the place. She too was escorted to the chamber and was seated to the right, between the Lossoth and the man of Rohan. Rainor mentioned that the meeting will begin shortly. As Gaerdir, Ferwyn and Suka observed the ranger, identifying herself as Faêrynell, who sat with the most serious of expressions on her face, a figure appeared at the chamber entrance. A tall, blonde-haired, elegantly dressed elf of great bearing and stature walked in and sat in the most right of the seats on the left, besides Gaerdir. "Mae govannen Gaerdir. It has been some time since you were last here." Gaerdir felt the power of one of the oldest elves in Middle-Earth, and was gladdened to see him again. "Welcome, friends, to Rivendell. I am sorry I was not able to greet you all upon your arrival. I am Glorfindel." He looked over in amazement at Suka. "We were not expecting a man of Forodwaith to be joining us. I thank you for your attendance, for this concerns your people, just as much as it concerns us all. I am gladdened to see that those of Forochel to Mithlond and as far as Rohan have answered our call. For the need is great my friends. Let me begin by saying that you are all welcome here in Imladris. You shall have food and board and access to our facilities here. Let me also assure you that in our valley, you are safe. It is of the utmost importance that this gathering is kept secret, even from those you trust. What we are discussing is of the greatest threat to our lands and our peoples." His demeanour changed suddenly. "I assume you are all aware that there are things stirring in the darkness of this world. Orcs are marauding across our lands in greater numbers. There are whispers, dark machinations that are moving against the Free Peoples. You will all know that in the War of the Last Alliance of Elves and Men, that the Dark Lord Sauron was defeated. His Ring of Power lost, his forces scattered and debilitated. Fear not when I say that the One Ring, Sauron's ring, is here in Rivendell." This drew an audible reaction from the group. Suka with his limited knowledge of the Common Tongue followed the conversation as best he could. "It has found it's way into the hands of a halfling, Frodo Baggins." Glorfindel continued. "Another secret council was held this afternoon to decide the best course of action. The Ring shall be destroyed, taken to Mordor and thrown into the fires of Mount Doom. The halfling will journey with able companions to fulfil this quest. Sauron has returned, of this we are sure. Sauron will seek dominion over Middle Earth. While the Ring will head south, we must ready the north. If the North is lost, it is certain all of Middle Earth will fall to this darkness. What we ask is no small feat. But it is necessary. We in the North can prepare our people but we do not know the Enemy's Plan. That is why we are gathered here." As the group paused to take the information in, another two figures appeared and sat in the last two seats. One was an elf clearly of nobility and high importance. The other was a wizened, long-haired fellow with grey hair, beard and robes with a hearty and warm laugh. The grey figure spoke first. "Forgive our tardiness, my friends. Important discussions can sometimes last as long as a life age." The elven figure then ventured, "Welcome to Imladris. I see Glorfindel has started this council. You are all welcome to the services my house can provide." "Good gracious", the grey man piped up. "It has been many long years since I have seen one of the Snowmen of the North. How did you come to be here, my friend?" Suka did not speak much but the group could understand that he remembered stories and sightings of a Grey Wanderer near his home, which produced a smile from said Grey Wanderer. Suka began to feel more at ease. "We are glad of your attendance." The elf lord said. "Forgive my manners, for those unknown to this realm, I am Elrond, Lord of this house. This is Gandalf the Grey. We trust Glorfindel has told you of Sauron's return." Gandalf spoke again, in a more hushed and serious tone. "Myself, alongside others including your chieftain, Dúnedain, and your kinsmen will journey to Mordor to rid the world of this evil. But dangerous plans have been set in motion. The head of my order, Saruman the White, has betrayed us. We have gained a powerful enemy in him. Hence you are here, my Rohirric friend." He smiled at Ferwyn. "The Gap of Rohan is dangerously close to Isengard and is the exact midway point between the North and South. If the enemy in the North advances past the Gap of Rohan, our journey towards Mordor will be in vain, and too late." Glorfindel returned to the conversation. "Lord Elrond and Mithrandir's time will largely be taken up by the greater threat to the South and the destruction of the Ring. I will aid you myself as best I can with giving us an advantage in the North." "Regardless, we cannot afford to lose focus on the North." Elrond pressed. "I foresaw something dangerous on the road, moving in the shadows. I sent one of my best scouts to discover what she could. I fear for her for I have heard no news. What we do know is that Alhyel was travelling with one of your rangers, Dúnedain. The last clear point they were both heard of was not far from here in the Trollshaws. My sons Elladan and Elrohir have left Rivendell with two more of your company to try and trace them. I suggest that you find them. If you choose to aid us, of course. This is not a choice made lightly but it is yours to make." Gaerdir, Suka, Ferwyn and Faêrynell all contemplated for a moment and agreed to help, which brought smiles from the high elves and the grey wizard. The wizard beamed. "Tomorrow at first light, I will take our Fellowship South. We will travel lightly and as secretly as we can. You must do the same. For our enemy has spies everywhere. Even more so if Saruman is aiding Sauron. The road is too dangerous. You will need to work together to overcome the dangers you will no doubt face on your travels." Elrond told them they would leave next nightfall and Glorfindel asked for any information they may have. Faêrynell spoke of a ranger named Afran who had also gone missing, but also asked for any information on rogue Dúnedain that she herself was hunting, but she did not receive a clear answer. The small council talked further of the dangers of the North. Elrond finally stood and said "Tomorrow night, go forth with our thanks and our support, Friends of the North. May the Valar protect you." Gandalf smiled at the group and followed Elrond down the stairs. Glorfindel began to follow, saying food and board will be shown to them by attendants and that he would see them before they leave. All four were shown to their respective places of rest and were fed. All would sleep well, despite their minds going over everything that had been thrown at them. Tomorrow, they would prepare to leave the safety and comfort they had been given.